We Just Are
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: Ryan knows. And that's all Troy needs. Tyran [TroyRyan], slash, kissing, ONESHOT.


We Just Are

by Light Catastrophe

Rating: T

Warning: Tryan, kissing, slash

Disclaimer: As always I only wish.

Author's babblings: Ha. I was once again inspired to write a Tryan fic. This is what you get when I get bored at 3 in the morning.

Troy's point of view

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

_You don't know me. No one does. Every day, I hide who I am. They hate people like me._

_So I hide._

_And it works._

_But why do my walls always seem to collapse around _him

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

The bell rings, but it takes me a second to notice. By the time I do, everyone is already gone. I had been spacing again - definitely not a good thing.

Gabriella is waiting for me outside the classroom. She smiles brightly and grabs my hand. I really do like her, just more like a sister than a girlfriend.

"Troy?" she asks. "The Evans' are throwing a party tonight. Do you want to go?"

I do a double-take. "Huh?"

She laughs. "You have a lot on your mind." It's not a question and I don't argue. She has no idea. I'm a prisoner trapped inside my own mind.

"No,' I shake my head. "Not really."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah." But I can't tell her this.

"So do you want to go to the party?"

"I'll go." If it's the last thing I do.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

That night, as I stand in front of my mirror, I wonder if anyone can see through my façade. Can they see the monster within me?

I'm being extra fussy. Why does it matter? I ask myself.

Because _he's_ going to be there.

The blue button-up shirt, form-fitting jeans, and mussed up hair - all of it somehow seems inadequate.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

He answers the door and graces us with a huge smile. As always, he is beautiful. He's wearing tight jeans, a slim black T-shirt, and a black hat, blonde hair peeking out from underneath. His pink lips seem so inviting.

I think I'm in love.

Oh no, I _didn't_ just think that.

But I did, and I can't even take in back in my own mind.

"Come in, guys," he says. "The party's raging." And boy do I wish he was part of MY party.

And then he disappears, off somewhere playing host whilst I try to hide my disappointment.

We are supposed to meet the rest of our friends here, but their mansion is so packed that it might take awhile. I sighed as Gabriella dragged me through the house, oblivious to my inner torture. I hate this. I just want to see him again. I wonder what those lips of his taste like. I wonder if I'll ever find out.

After God knows how long of traipsing aimlessly through the house we finally came across the rest of our friends. Gabriella and I danced. Could see how much this was torturing me?

"Hey, Gabby?" I said softly into her ear after some time. "I'm going to go take a break."

She smiled and nodded, letting me go. I thought I saw something flicker across her eyes, but before I could figure out what it was, it was gone.

I have to go outside. The air is too stuffy. It's making me start to have a panic attack. What would people think if they found out that Troy Bolton, star basketball player, doesn't like being in large crowds?

It's nice outside. The air is slightly chilly, autumn is coming, but is beats the sweaty heat coming from inside.

Suddenly, the door opens and someone steps behind me. "Can't stand the heat?" His voice drips like honey.

"Yeah, something like that." His presence moves to sit beside me on the front steps of his mansion. His face turns and he smiles a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. How does he do this to me? No one else ever has. It's Heaven and hell at the same time.

Then he turns and faces back out toward the street and I feel his hand reach for mine and our fingers intertwine. It never occurs to me to freak out. I am overcome with this feeling of complete contentment. We don't look at each other, but we both know.

I am in love.

I should be scared. I should run away. But something is keeping me right here. And it's right where I want to be.

He faces me again then and I know what is coming next. His face leans forward. I lean forward. Then our lips are touching and it's like everything I've ever dreamed of. He tastes like cinnamon and strawberries. Our tongues dance, but it's not a battle for dominance. We just _are_.

The door opens again and we split apart, somewhat dazed. Gabriella steps out, her mouth wide. Then she smiles a sad smile. "Is this what you want?" she asks.

I look at Ryan and I know. "It is."

That is that. She steps back inside. How is this happening? So many questions are flowing through my head. He grins again and pulls on my hand, taking me back into the house.

We are all over each other. We can't keep our hands to ourselves. But I don't think anyone notices. To them, right now, we are just another couple. We aren't two boys. I'm not Troy Bolton. He's not Ryan Evans. We just are.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

**More babblings**: I was going to write more, but it just screamed to end right there. This is the third thing I've posted today. Wow. Maybe I'll take a break… make some cookies…


End file.
